Diecisiete
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Tras un tiempo sin verse,Gamzee regresa,trayendo consigo algo más que una simple confusión,sino también la iniciativa de mostrarle a su mejor amigo,lo que él considera el mundo exterior.Pero no en un modo positivo.Luego habría tiempo de arrepentirse.TH.


**Homestuck pertenece a Andrew Hussie.**

**Nota: **Este fic es un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente desde hacía bastante. Aunque en este capítulo no se muestra mucho, tiene una trama algo vasta pero simple. Para mi buena suerte, no creo que tenga más de 10 capítulos.

**Advertencias:** AU. Todos humanos. OoC (_enserio)_. Palabras malsonantes. Y lo demás, será más adelante.

…

_1._

Karkat Vantas avanzó precipitadamente por el ancho pasillo del instituto, con tan sólo un pensamiento embargándole la atarantada mente: entre más rápido, mejor. Sin embargo, aun a pesar de la amplitud del corredor, como solía ser lo usual en cambios de clases, el pasillo principal se encontraba aún más que repleto. Y Karkat detestaba de sobremanera las multitudes. En especial cuando aquellas multitudes se trataban de adolescentes soeces que se tomaban la molestia de fingir no tomarle en cuenta, aun cuando en realidad se atravesaban maliciosamente en su ruta para chocar contra él, aunque fuese tan sólo un ligero choque de hombros.

Así pues, para Karkat, aun el más mínimo insolente detalle contaba para irritarle.

Por ello, sólo deseaba escapar de aquella basta algarabía.

Mientras Karkat cavilaba que la mañana no podría tornarse peor, irónicamente, alguien se franqueó completamente en su trayecto. Un cuerpo, delgado, de casi su misma altura, se impactó contra él. El golpe no fue doloroso, pero Karkat no creía poder llegar a sentirse más humillado en todo el día.

—Perdona, no me fijé—se excusó una vocecilla aguda que hizo a Karkat alzar el rostro, involuntariamente, y despegar la perdida vista del suelo para observar a la persona que le hablaba. Aun cuando tenía una enorme sospecha de sobre quien se trataba.

Y para su mala suerte, sus sospechas no estaban muy equivocadas.

—No me sorprende, idiota—le gruñó Karkat con aborrecimiento.

Pero John Egbert no se molestó al escuchar aquellas hostiles palabras. Por el contrario, se limitó a carcajearse, divertido, ante la expresión de total desprecio que Karkat se esforzaba en esbozar en su aniñado rostro.

No es que a Karkat no le agradase aquel torpe muchachito. Aunque no quisiera, John era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía en todo el instituto. Además de su supuesto mejor amigo. Aunque, Karkat no quería recordarlo en esos instantes. No, por supuesto que no quería rememorar a aquel ridículo adolescente que se maquillaba la cara como payaso de vez en cuando para asistir a la escuela.

Empeñado en intentar causar sus pensamientos en otra dirección, Karkat maquinalmente optó por prestarle más atención a John, que había comenzado a parlotear sobre algunos temas carentes de relevancia. Karkat pensó que probablemente hablaba sobre sus filmes predilectos, que ante su punto de vista, eran de muy mal gusto.

—Me tengo que ir—replicó Karkat de golpe, acallando el discurso insensato de John.

—Es viernes. Hoy compartimos cálculo, ¿recuerdas?

Nuevamente, Karkat soltó un resoplido de fastidio, un molesto sonido tan similar al que suelen propinar los equinos, que John le regaló una breve sonrisa que le indicó que solamente se estaba aguantando la escandalosa risa que amenazaba con soltar.

Karkat hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no fijar su vista en su prominente dentadura blanca, tan sólo para no decirle algún comentario hiriente sobre lo urgente que necesitaba un aparato dental y condescendiente a que, _muy_ probablemente, John le siguiese el paso por el resto del día, se encaminó a su correspondiente clase, ignorando cualquier posible intento por su parte evocar alguna charla.

Lamentablemente, a mitad del camino, se cruzaron con otro conocido. O más bien, el mejor amigo de John.

—Hey _bro_—dijo un muchacho de lacia cabellera rubia platinada y gafas oscuras de estilo aviador, mientras se adaptaba a su lenta marcha.

El rubio, que respondía ante el nombre de Dave Strider, se posicionó a un extremo de John, el cual lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y un amistoso choque de ambos puños en modo de saludo. Karkat ante la escena hizo el falso ademán de querer vomitar.

—Karkat—musitó, Dave, en una fallida prueba de siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

—Idiota—respondió Karkat, a su vez, sin mirarle.

Hubo una breve pausa de silencio, antes de que la grave voz de Dave retomara la palabra, segundos después.

—Iré al punto pues no tengo mucho tiempo—. Karkat tradujo aquello a un: "porque cierta presencia junto a ti no me agrada" —John, te he conseguido un pase para la fiesta de hoy en la noche.

Karkat, dirigió disimuladamente su mirada hacia el par, observando como Dave buscaba algo dentro de los bolsillos de sus raídos vaqueros, y posteriormente le pasaba una especie de pulsera de tela a John, que la aceptó gustoso con manos temblorosas.

John estudió el objeto con la vista antes de hablar.

— ¿La de Peixes? Grandioso, hermano. Eres el mejor—admitió John, sonriéndole, aun a pesar de que sabía que no le devolvería el franco gesto. De pronto, las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo y su rostro se ensombreció, mostrando un semblante un poco serio. —Pero, ¿Y Karkat?

Dave rió plácidamente. Una corta carcajada de sarcasmo.

—No. No entran perdedores.

Y dicho aquello, alzó la mano, agitándola en signo de despedida y se marchó de ahí, a su característico ritmo calmoso. Como si, aun a pesar de que llegaba tarde a sus clases, no le importase en absoluto.

Por ende, John parecía estar a punto de decir algo, posiblemente, contrariando las últimas palabras de su mejor amigo; así que por segunda vez en el día, Karkat le interrumpió, irritado mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada que, literalmente, paralizó a John, deteniendo su caminata.

—Tú sólo cállate.

Definitivamente iba a ser un mal día. Un muy, muy mal día.

….

Sí la centelleante cifra verde en aquel insignificante reloj digital no mentía, eran las tres exactas de la madrugada.

En consecuencia, el cielo raso y oscuro, no mostraba ápice alguno de luz, excepto claro, por los débiles alumbrados artificiales de los altos faroles de la acera colindante a la normalmente desolada calle. Sin embargo, aun a pesar de ser comúnmente una hora para estar más que dormido, Karkat no podía conciliar el sueño. En esa ocasión no podía ocultar al tormentoso insomnio que padecía y que por ende era delatada al dejarle sus, características, ojeras purpureas bajo aquellos enormes ojos. No, culpar al estúpido insomnio sería algo demasiado simple.

Karkat no podía cerrar los ojos para dormir por el sencillo hecho de que una molesta música electrónica penetraba descaradamente en su habitación, aun a pesar de tener bien cerrada la ventana que era anexa al exterior.

Una fastidiosa melodía que incitaba a mover el cuerpo hasta el cansancio, en un arrebato tan salvaje que podría considerarse insulto a la mera insinuación de siquiera denominarlo como baile. La imagen de jóvenes y jovencitas de su edad inundó la mente de Karkat, todos moviéndose toscamente al ritmo de aquel aberrante ritmo, con el gastado pretexto de rozar sus cuerpos sudorosos hasta el extremo de decaer en el cansancio físico.

Karkat en respuesta soltó un leve gruñido de desaprobación mientras sus manos se ceñían a la sábana que tenía sobre él, para cubrirse hasta la cima de la cabeza, en esfuerzos más que inútiles de ignorar la música.

Su cuerpo cansado exigía intransigente un reposo inmediato, pero aunque pusiese todo su empeño en tratar de descansar, aquella tosca melodía volvía a taladrarle los oídos y no podía. No podía dormir con aquella hastiosa sensación, apenas comparable con la de escuchar la voz aguda de John Egbert gritándole en las narices con desfachatez.

De súbito, aquella música, de terrible gusto al parecer de Karkat, se detuvo. Por un enorme lapso de un par de minutos solo hubo espacio para el espeso silencio que se extendió por la reducida pieza de Karkat. El muchacho de irises rojizas se sintió a desfallecer de un ridículo placer, como si hubiese ganado una victoria indirecta, y finalmente gustoso cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que extendía sus cortas extremidades sobre el mullido colchón de su cama.

No obstante, fue poco lo que le resistió el deleite, pues a los pocos segundos transcurridos, a sus oídos arribó un suave repiqueteo. Un sonido tan similar a la lluvia, que Karkat no le tomó importancia alguna. Pero, el tintineo persistió, cada vez con mayor insistencia, hasta que Karkat llegó a la conclusión de que alguien tocaba su ventana.

Y él, sólo él tenía el conocimiento de una persona que era capaz de trepar por entre las ramas del arcaico árbol de las afueras de su casa, con el fin de alcanzar la ventana de la segunda planta que conducía hasta su habitación, tan sólo para hacerle una visita a tales horas de la mañana.

No. Por favor no. Pensó.

—Me harías un enorme favor abriendo la ventana, hermano—vociferó una ronca voz con tintes de cinismo desde el exterior.

Gracias al vidrio, el sonido se distorsionó un poco, pero, aun así, Karkat fue totalmente capaz de reconocer al dueño de aquella socarrona voz, y como si se tratase de un acto reflejo, se irguió bruscamente sobre su propia cama, con una desesperación involuntaria, que Karkat jamás aceptaría designarla como regocijo y frunció el entrecejo.

En parte, no quería abrirle.

No quería verlo.

Pero algo dentro de sí extrañaba tanto su persona que Karkat soltó un tembloroso suspiro de resignación, y retirándose la calientita sábana de su esbelto cuerpo, saltó silenciosamente al suelo.

Luego arrastrando las plantas desnudas de los pies sobre los gélidos tablones de madera que conformaban el suelo se digirió hasta dónde provenía la voz. Y en aquella ocasión, no pudo ignorar la sensación de júbilo que le embargó, tras demostrar que su sospecha sobre la identidad de quien tocaba su ventana era certera.

Intentó pasar desapercibida aquella percepción de absurda alegría, mientras que con los ojos cerrados le abría la ventana a Gamzee Makara.

Gamzee, en respuesta, penetró por la casa silenciosamente, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso que le fuera posible, ya que era más que obvio que el padre de Karkat dormía plácidamente en la habitación continua.

—Hola mejor amigo—saludó este, en apenas un murmullo, que fue como un ligero eco en la habitación, y fue ahí cuando Karkat abrió los ojos lentamente y alzó la vista dispuesto a observarle con bastante atención.

Iba vestido como acostumbraba: camiseta morada y pantalón de mezclilla negro. Portaba sus ya gastados _converse_ del mismo tono purpureo que el de sus ojos. En su masculino rostro, se pintaba desvergonzadamente una pícara sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a saludarme o vas a seguir acosándome con los ojos? —inquirió Gamzee, burlándose con el fin de molestarlo.

Karkat resopló con fastidio, pues era una persona bastante orgullosa y temía que su acompañante advirtiera el involuntario temblor que consumía sus manos nerviosas.

—No te estoy acosando, idiota—gruñó Karkat, para después darle la espalda.

Karkat comenzaba a cansarse de aquello. De no reconocer que era lo que experimentaba por dentro al verlo, una agitación sumamente distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado a sentir en el pasado.

Gamzee era su mejor amigo desde hacía largo tiempo y a Karkat nunca le había agradado por completo, a tal punto de llegar a sentirse más tranquilo con su ausencia y considerar que eso de mejores amigos no era algo recíproco.

Apenas al inicio de aquel ciclo escolar, el último que tenían que cursar en el instituto mayor antes de decidir qué carrera estudiar y a cual universidad asistir, con los diez y siete años recién cumplidos y dos meses de vacaciones de verano sin verle, fue que nacieron aquellos ligeros enredos.

Ligeros enredos que se fueron entretejiéndose entre sí hasta lograr un vasto caos interior en él.

Karkat ya no tenía idea de que pensar. No comprendía, como si es que ambos continuaban siendo las mismas personas de siempre, era posible tal algarabía. Como es que en vez de sentirse afortunado de no tenerle, se había sentido vacío en todo el verano. Ese largo verano en que no había recibido ni visita, ni llamada por parte de él. Ni siquiera un breve mensaje instantáneo por medio de _Trollian. _ Y desde entonces, no habían tenido contacto.

Simplemente, Karkat estaba asustado por lo que conllevaría pensar demasiado en todo eso.

Karkat escuchó a sus espaldas como Gamzee cerraba la ventana, meticulosamente, para no hacer mucho ruido, pero como él, en sí, era de naturaleza escandalosa, no sirvió de mucho.

—Era broma—se excusó Gamzee, a su vez, mientras daba un par de cautelosos pasos al frente en dirección a Karkat, hasta que su pecho estuvo a escasos milímetros de distancia de la espalda de su amigo.

—Fuiste a la fiesta de Feferi—no era un cuestionamiento, si no, más bien era una cruda afirmación que sonó un tanto recriminador.

—Sí—hizo una breve pausa. — Y hace un frío de la puta madre allá afuera.

—Entonces por eso viniste—en esta oración, Karkat no se molestó en modular la recriminación venenosa en su voz. En cierta parte, se sentía ofendido, como un plato de segunda mesa.

O peor.

La última opción.

Karkat negó levemente con la cabeza, intentando inútilmente borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Por otro lado, no podía culpar a Gamzee por decidir a los chicos populares por encima de él. Él era un chico rutinario que detestaba las fiestas y bailar. Aunque más bien, no sabía bailar. Por lo tanto, se ahorraba humillaciones no necesarias al no asistir a aquellas anarquías clandestinas que acostumbraban a montar cada tanto en la casa de los Peixes. Que daba la casualidad, era la enorme casa frente a la suya. Dejó de frecuentar aquellos exclusivos eventos a tal extremo, que Feferi dejó de invitarlo.

Karkat, nuevamente, no le tomó importancia. No solía llevarse mucho con ellos, después de todo. Y era completamente consiente de que si le buscaban, era tan sólo para algo relacionado con Gamzee.

—No, pero como nunca me invitas.

Karkat no respondió, estaba demasiado cansado como para iniciar una nueva discusión por un tema tan vago y carente de importancia como las asistencias a fiestas. Decidido a no brindarle de una contestación, por lo menos inmediata, Karkat se encaminó orgulloso hasta su cama, mientras intentaba ignorar aquella latente sensación de estrechez en su garganta, repentinamente seca.

Pero no era nada sencillo el pasar por alto el arrepentimiento y la culpa que le golpeaban constantemente por sus acciones irracionales y malintencionadas hacia Gamzee.

Karkat se recostó silenciosamente en su mullido colchón al mismo tiempo que mordía levemente su labio inferior. Nuevamente se posicionó cuidadosamente de manera que pudiese darle la espalda puerilmente a su mejor amigo, el cual permanecía quieto, cual estatua de granito, en su sitio a escasos centímetros frente a la cama. Impotente y sin saber qué hacer.

Karkat se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, dispuesto a repudiar cualquier intento de interacción con Gamzee. No era que no quisiese ignorarle, sino que algo en su interior se lo decía. Debía alejarse antes de que fuese muy tarde para escapar.

Y no necesariamente porque Gamzee fuese lo que un padre denominaría _mala influencia._

Así que, ¿escapar de qué?

Karkat advirtió como el colchón se hundía ligeramente ante un peso extra a su lado. Un cuerpo alargado y cálido que permaneció acostado, a milímetros del suyo.

—Hace mucho que no tenemos ni una jodida charla—susurró Gamzee, incorporándose un poco para hablarle, minucioso, al oído. Como si le contase un secreto.

Karkat no pudo pasar por alto el estremecimiento que corrió por su cuerpo, al sentir el abrasador aliento de Gamzee golpetear contra su pálida piel. Sin embargo, aquel no era el aliento característico de su mejor amigo. Había algo más, que corrompía su usual esencia. Algo dulce, muy dulce. Pero una dulzura empalagosa y mala.

Alcohol.

— ¿Cómo esperabas que tuviéramos una estúpida plática si ni siquiera tomas la jodida iniciativa de acercarte? Ya no es la misma.

—Claro que ya no es la misma—murmuró Gamzee mientras deslizaba descaradamente una de sus manos por el largo del brazo de Karkat. —Estás muy limitado siempre encerrado en tu casa. Tienes diez y siete jodidos años y aún no conoces el milagroso mundo de afuera. Pero no te preocupes, yo te lo mostraré.

Karkat no parecía muy motivado ante la iniciativa de Gamzee. Inclusive, por un instante estuvo a punto de pegarle un manotazo en el ridículo rostro de payaso y negarse. Pero no. Era demasiado egoísta para dejarle ir de esa manera. Y no se rendía tan fácilmente. No cuando tenía la entera posibilidad de tener a su mejor amigo para él más tiempo que los demás.

Aun cuando fuese para cosas que no le beneficiaran. Hasta que podían llegar a dañarle de un modo irreversible.

—Lo que digas—farfulló Karkat, temblando al notar que la caricia propiciada por la mano ajena no mostraba indicio de detenerse. —Ya duérmete, idiota.

—Buenas noches.

Karkat pensó que luego tendría bastante tiempo para la culpa. Pero nada para arrepentirse. Ni retroceder.


End file.
